Superhero Academy: Isolated Lovers
by Nidhogg - The Malice Striker
Summary: Trapped on an island in the tropics, two Cadmus clones who feel a strange connection to each other are forced to live together and adjust to life together. Based off of Characters from the forum Superhero Academy.


_**Greetings and Salutations, dear readers. The following story is based off the accounts of a forum titled Superhero Academy, mainly after the events where evil clones tried to kill some characters, but I think the best way to describe it is to say it straight. This story includes yuri, but won't be rated M for quite some time.**_

_**The characters are Jane and Shine. Jane being a clone of my character John Ragnar aka Doomsday Jr, while Shine is a clone of the character Shade who was thought up by Angel-Flys.**_

_**And so the story shall begin.**_

**Chapter 1: A Strange New Place for Two Strange People**

"I hope these arrangements are to your liking." The realtor said, showing a nice house to two young looking girls.

"Yeah, it should be fine, right Shine?" A girl with bushy white hair and yellowish eyes said.

Shine had a dreamy look in her eyes, but snapped out of her trance at the other girl's question. "Y-yeah, it looks like a nice." She said, twirling her blonde hair.

After filing some short paperwork, both girls began to settle a bit. "Don't you think it's weird that we both got sent to the same place?" The white-haired girl asked. Shine nodded and watched the other girl spread out on the couch. She had a slightly toned build and a b-cup chest hidden under a white tank-top. Shine's gaze drifted a little further towards, the girl's tight jean shorts. Only to be snapped back into conversation by an unheard question.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Jane?" Shine asked, Jane had apparently sat up with an annoyed look.

"I said, what was the point of even dropping us here, in the middle of some tropical island chain?" Jane repeated.

"M-maybe they planned on going to this island on vacation or something." The scrawny girl said.

Jane simply laughed. "Yeah right, why would anyone vacation near an active volcano?" Jane said before noticing a certain look of fear in Shine's eyes. "L-look, I'm sorry for bringing that up, how about we try and forget about it." She said, trying to cheer up the other girl.

"Alright, but there might be a slight problem with our sleeping arrangements." Shine, timidly said before leading Jane to the bedroom, showing only one queen-sized bed. "I-I we could share."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Jane said quickly, turning away to hide a blush at the thought, leaving the other girl in confusion.

Later that night, both girls were sound asleep. Jane slept on the couch with a blanket she had carelessly thrown over herself, while Shine cuddled into the blanket and pillows on the bed. But not all was sound with the girls.

Shine's dreams caused her to stir quite a bit. She dreamed that she was falling through the sky, night above her, but she saw smoke rising from behind her. As she turned she saw the inferno from a volcano, but that wasn't the worst part. Shine looked into the inferno in horror as she saw Jane burning below her, gradually coming closer to her. She screamed and screamed as she drew closer to the flames.

Shine awoke, screaming in terror. "What's going on?" Jane said as she barged into Shine's room with a baseball bat and a look of worry. Shine ran up to Jane and hugged her tightly.

"Jane, it was so horrible, I dreamed that we were still falling to the volcano, but you were already burning in it." Shine cried. "I was so scared."

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Jane said, patting Shine's back awkwardly. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed." She added, walking her back to bed.

Jane was about to leave when Shine grabbed her arm. "Please, don't leave me." Shine cried a little.

"F-fine, I'll stay until you fall asleep." Jane said, the lack of light in the room hiding her blush.

Jane crawled into bed next to her and pulled the blanket over them both. It took some time for Shine to fall asleep, but by that time Jane had also fallen asleep.

Several hours later, when the sun began to rise, Shine was the first to wake up. She tried to stretch and yawn before noticing that she had a pair of arms wrapped around her. Shine turned her head to see Jane sleeping soundly, both of their faces close to each other. Shine blushed deeply at their closeness, but smiled a little and closed her eyes, just for a little bit.

_**And that's a wrap for chapter 1, be sure to check out the forum Superhero Academy. The forum is quite good and has good people in it. Anyway, toodles.**_


End file.
